A Day at the Zoo
by Seren147
Summary: Ryou & Bakura spend a day at the zoo...with sexy results! BxR, YYxY, rated for safety.


*sigh* I couldn't think of a better title. This is probably your basic crackfic, a result of me working too much and being fueled by Starbucks, Full Throttle, and Mountain Dew. I never, like ever, do humor stuff, or OOC stuff, cuz I hate it (OOC stuff, not humor), but I really wanted to write a cute lil' fluffy fic for Ryou & Bakura b/c no other reason than I just wanted Bakura to be nice for once! Every once in awhile I like to see cutemean!Bakura, you know what I mean? Anyway, let me know what you think, good or bad.

* * *

_**A Day at the Zoo**_

* * *

"Hey Bakura, wait up!" Ryou grabbed his scarf, quickly winding it around his neck, and ran out the front door after Bakura.

"Well, keep up." He heard the Spirit grumble. Catching up to him, he linked his arm through Bakura's and snuggled closer.

"You're lucky it's actually cold out or I wouldn't let you do that." Bakura told Ryou. Ryou said nothing, only sighed in contentment as he and Bakura walked through the snow. It was an extremely cold, but clear, January day. Snow had been falling for the better part of the past week, keeping them mostly inside. Now, able to go out again, Ryou was enjoying the beauty the snow created as it blanketed the homes and cars and everything in general around them.

They made their way to the subway station nearest their apartment, and boarded. Ryou was so excited because Bakura had promised to take him to the zoo as soon as the weather cleared up. Ryou had pestered Bakura for two months straight before the Spirit gave in, only to have the snow set in and ruin his plans. Bakura had liked that, but Ryou was having the last laugh now.

Bundled up next to Bakura, Ryou was very warm, but pretended his hands were cold so he could slip them under Bakura's shirt as they sat in their subway car. Bakura grinned slyly at that, and leaned over to whisper in Ryou's ear.

"Why don't we forget the zoo and just go home and fuck right now?"

Ryou's face turned pink and he gave Bakura a disapproving glare. "Don't say stuff like that in public!"

"What? I whispered it!" Bakura said in a very loud voice.

The other passengers were looking at the two young men, and Ryou blushed further from the attention.

"Later." He whispered back to Bakura.

Bakura grinned mischievously but didn't reply.

The subway car came to a stop and a voice came on over the loudspeaker announcing "Domino Zoo".

Ryou jumped up, pulling Bakura along with him. "Why are you being reluctant now, I had to run to keep up with you earlier!"

"I was just trying to be difficult" Bakura answered, putting his arm around Ryou. They walked to the entrance of the zoo and Bakura paid their fee.

"Alright Ryou, what do you –"

Bakura stopped mid-sentence as Ryou was proceeding to run around in all different directions, unsure which way to go first in all of his excitment.

"Yeesh." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You'd think you've never been to the zoo before."

"Well I have, but you haven't!" Ryou said, finally calming down a little, settling for bouncing up and down on his toes in front of Bakura, looking with an excited expression at his darker half.

"Yeah…but I prefer museums…I like to see the gold and the jewels and the shiny, shiny coins…" Bakura's gaze clouded over as he thought of shiny money.

"Bad Tombrobber!" Ryou smacked Bakura on the arm. "No stealing!"

"Who said I was going to steal?" Bakura smiled a guilty grin.

"Come on! I want to go see the panda bears first! Besides, you know I don't like museums, they're old and they creep me out."

"I'm old, do I creep you out?" Bakura roughly grabbed Ryou around the waist, giving his ass a good squeeze for emphasis.

Ryou blushed, squirming out of his Yami's grasp. "Stop it 'Kura! And yeah, you do creep me out sometimes! What with the blood and the raw steak and the knives…"

Bakura chuckled and allowed Ryou to free himself from his grasp, only to be dragged by his surprisingly strong Hikari towards the bear cages.

While Ryou was squeeing at the pandas as they ate their bamboo leaves, Bakura stood with his arms crossed, some distance away. He was much too cool to be seen squeeing at some stupid bears, even if they were kinda cute. He had an image to uphold, after all. Leave the squeeing to the uke's!

He was gazing towards the black bear cage when his eyes caught a flash of gold. _What the hell…?_

Leaving Ryou at the panda cage (who was now talking to the pandas and didn't even notice Bakura's absence), he made his way to the gleam he saw. Something was flashing gold at him from behind a large bush. He pushed it aside…

"Oh my Ra, GROSS!"

Helpless to look away, Bakura saw Yugi bent over at the waist, taking it hard from behind by Yami. They both looked at him, neither one breaking their rhythm.

"I…must…look…away!" Summoning all his willpower, Bakura broke the spell the two blond-red-black haired men (and their gold millennium item) had cast on him. He turned his back, only to hear satisfied grunting noises of completion. Not two minutes later, both men emerged from behind the bush.

"Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed in greeting, then quickly grimaced when he saw the look on Bakura's face. "oh…right…sorry!"

"You make me feel dirty, Pharaoh. I'm going to have nightmares about that now." Bakura ground out. "In fact, I need to go take a shower right now!"

Yami grinned in amusement, enjoying seeing Bakura's discomfort.

"Well, what can I say? Yugi's tight little ass gets me so hot I can't always help myself…"

"Ugh! Stop it!" Bakura put his hands over his ears. "Don't you have more class? Aren't you supposed to be royalty or something?"

"Yugi! Yami!" Ryou ran up to where they were standing. "What are you guys doing here!"

Bakura started muttering to himself in a low disgusted voice.

"It's a beautiful day out Ryou, it was hard to stay inside and waste it after all this snow we've had!" Yugi grinned widely. "Although it is a little cold out."

Ryou caught words from Bakura's mutters, something about naked outdoors and hot showers. He chose to ignore his strange other half for the time being.

"You should hang out with us! We just got here and I want to see _everything_!"

Yugi looked hopefully at Yami, who gave him a nod of agreement.

So proceeded their exciting day at the zoo (well, not exciting for Bakura, but anyway).

* * *

"Oh Bakura, that was so much fun!" Ryou threw off his coat as they came through their apartment door. "We should hang out with them more often!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." he replied sarcastically.

Ryou looked at his darker half and laughed. "Thanks Bakura, I know you probably didn't like that much. But I had fun!"

"You have no idea." Bakura answered. His heart softened a little bit at the happiness on Ryou's face. It wasn't so long ago that Ryou was not the happy boy he was seeing today…not so long ago that he was the one making the other boy cry. But that was far enough in the past, and they had moved on.

He walked over to where Ryou was standing in front of the heater and slipped his arms around him, cradling him from behind. Tracing soft kisses down his neck, he whispered in Ryou's ear "Well I'm glad you had fun at the zoo…but it doesn't end there…" He licked Ryou's earlobe and felt the boy shudder under him. He smiled at the reaction and spun Ryou around, kissing him passionately. Ryou conformed to his body, hands roaming up and down Bakura's back.

Soon clothes were thrown every which way and they were making passionate love on the floor in front of the heater. Yelling out his climax, Bakura finally collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of Ryou, who giggled breathlessly underneath him. "Ok, that _was_ more fun." He admitted.

Bakura grinned, then rolled off of Ryou. They both lay on the floor, panting.

"At least we don't do it in the bushes. How barbaric."

"What?" Ryou asked, confused and slightly giddy still from his orgasm.

"Don't ask. Believe me, you don't want to know." Bakura made a face. "That reminds me, I need a shower." He turned his head towards Ryou and grinned mischievously. "Well, let's go! Time for round two!"

Ryou giggled and got up, following his sexy naked yami into the hot steamy shower.

~fin~

* * *

Well hopefully you guys liked. So please tell me - should I stick to what I'm good at and only write angsty stuff, or was this actually decent? I have no idea, so review please! I may continue to write more fics like this if it's liked well enough. Thanks very much if you like it and review!

P.S. Rest assured, regardless, there shall be plenty more angsty fics from me to come. Don't let this fool you!

~Seren147


End file.
